I Hate Winter
by AudyChan
Summary: Steve.. Kumohon Tetaplah Bersamaku..


**I Hate Winter**

 **Author : AudyChan**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort &Family**

 **Karakter: Claire Redfield & Steve Burnside**

 **Chris Redfield**

 **Rate : T**

 **Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Tumpukan salju terlihat menutup ruas-ruas jalan kota Raccoon.

Dari jauh terdengar suara motor Harley davidson mendekat.

Motor tersebut terlihat melintas di gang kecil dengan lampu remang-remang menerangi gang tersebut.

Menambah suasana seram saat melintasi nya.

Motor tersebut dengan cepat melaju melewati gang kecil itu dan kemudian berhenti di persimpangan jalan.

Seorang wanita memakai baju hitam dengan syal berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi lehernya turun dari motor yang ia kendarai tersebut.

Wanita itu menuju minimarket dan kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Ia berjalan menyusuri rak yang di susun rapi dengan makanan dan beberapa minuman.

Ia kemudian mengambil 1 pack roti tawar dan 1 kotak keju parut.

"Hmmm.. hitung-hitung buat sarapan besok pagi" batin wanita itu sembari membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir minimarket.

"Ada tambahan lain,nona?" tanya kasir minimarket sambil tersenyum.

wanita itu menggeleng.

"Total belanjaan nya $10"

Wanita itu kemudian merogoh koceknya mengambil uang pas untuk membayar belanjaan.

"Terima kasih.." sapa kasir minimarket seraya memberikan belanjaan.

Wanita tersebut kemudian melangkah keluar minimarket dan langsung menaiki kuda besi miliknya itu.

"Fuuuhh.. dingin sekali" gumam wanita itu sembari menggosok kedua tangannya sebelum menghidupkan mesin motornya.

Motor Harley davidson tersebut melaju mengikuti alur jalan di depan nya.

Bola-bola putih yang dari sore tadi turun tak berniat berhenti,yang ada hanya membuat tubuh jadi membeku.

Langit yang berwarna oranye lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi gelap dan cuaca pun semakin dingin.

"Damn it! I hate winter" batin wanita yang mengendarai motor tersebut.

Tak lama wanita tersebut sampai di rumahnya dan segera memasukkan motor kesayangannya itu di garasi samping rumah.

"Fuuuhhh.. salju ini sepertinya ingin menyiksaku" gumam wanita itu sambil membenarkan syal nya yang sedikit jatuh ke tanah.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat masuk ke dalam.." tambahnya sembari membawa barang belanjaan yang ia beli tadi.

Tok Tok!

Wanita tersebut mengetuk pintu rumahnya,menunggu seseorang dari dalam membuka pintu.

"Yaa.. sebentar.." teriak seorang pria dari dalam.

Cklek

Seorang pria berpostur tinggi tegap dengan lengan berotot membuka pintu tersebut.

Pria tersebut tak lain kakak wanita tersebut..

"Claire.. kau sudah pulang.. ku kira kau lembur lagi malam ini" Kata Chris sambil tersenyum.

Claire menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam,ia kemudian segera mendekat ke perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ya.. ia memang tidak begitu suka dengan musim dingin,musim dingin mengingatkanya pada semua kejadian yang terjadi di pulau terkutuk itu.

"Kak.. aku membeli roti dan keju untuk sarapan kita besok.. niiihhh !" seru Claire sembari memberikan belanjaan yang ia beli tadi kepada kakaknya.

Chris tersenyum sambil mengambil belanjaan dari Claire.

"Oh ya Claire.. aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi"

"Ya .. terimakasih kak" jawab Claire dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.15.

Wanita dengan rambut merah yang diikat satu tersebut memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat di kamar mandi.

Lalu ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi,ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya kemudian perlahan-lahan masuk ke bathub yang sudah diisi air hangat.

Claire memejamkan matanya,sesekali ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

Ia berendam cukup lama dan kemudian menyelesaikan mandi nya.

Segera ia mengenakan handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Huh.. badanku terasa sangat capek.." gumam Claire seraya memijit-mijit lehernya pelan.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil piyama tidur.

Tubuh langsing Claire yang sebelumnya di tutup dengan balutan handuk sekarang telah di balut piyama dengan warna biru muda yang membuat ia terlihat cantik.

Wanita yang memiliki mata biru dengan rambut merah yang sering di ikat satu ini merupakan adik kandung dari mantan anggota BSAA,Chris Redfield.

10tahun yang lalu Claire menyelesaikan misi nya di pulau Antartica yang diselimuti salju tebal untuk mencari kakaknya dan disana juga ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bernama Steve.

Steve burnside yaa Steve seorang pria yang menyatakan cinta nya kepada Claire 10 tahun yang lalu.

Claire menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong dan kemudian ia memejamkan mata nya.

Entah mengapa musim salju selalu mengingatkannya tentang Steve.

* * *

"Steve.. aku merindukanmu.." gumam Claire dengan suara lirih.

"Benarkah?" tanya suara pria dari arah jendela kamar Claire.

"Ng?" Claire terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna coklat tengah duduk termenung di tepi jendela dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Suara itu.. bukankah diaa..." batin Claire bertanya-tanya sembari melangkah perlahan mendekati pria tersebut.

"Huuuftthh.." pria tersebut tertunduk sambil menghela nafas.

Claire berdiri si samping pria tersebut dengan wajah heran,Ia menyentuh pundak pria berambut coklat itu dengan pelan.

"S-Steve.." panggil Claire pelan dengan sedikit memiringkah kepala nya untuk melihat Steve yang tengah tertunduk lesu.

Steve kemudian menoleh dan menatap ke luar jendela,entah apa yang saat itu dia lihat tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu membuat ia merasa terhanyut dalam kesedihan.

"Steve.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Claire yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Steve menggeleng dan kemudian pandangannya mulai teralih ke wajah cantik Claire.

Steve tersenyum kecil sambil memegang pipi Claire dengan tangan kanannya.

"Claire.. apakah benar kau merindukanku?" tanya Steve dengan mengulas senyum sedih di muka nya.

Claire hanya diam,entah mengapa air mata berlinang di mata Claire saat ia menatap Steve.

"Kenapa Claire? kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Steve kepada Claire yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tambah Steve sembari membelai pelan rambut milik wanita yang ia cintai.

Claire tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Steve.

"S-Steevvveeee...!" Claire memeluk Steve dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Steve terkejut.

"C-Claire.. apa kau benar-benar merindukanku?" bisik Steve dengan suara lirih.

"Yaaa..! ku akui aku merindukanmu.." teriak Claire memecah kesunyian di dalam kamarnya.

"Maka dari itu.. *Hiks Hiks* tetaplah bersamaku.. kumohon Steve jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagii.." gumam Claire dengan menahan air mata.

Steve kemudian berdiri dari duduknya,Ia kemudian balik memeluk Claire.

"Claire.. aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Steve melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Claire dengan muka sedih.

"Maka nya kau jangan nangis lagi yaa.." kata Steve sembari menghapus air mata di pipi Claire.

Claire menatap Steve sambil terisak-isak menahan tangisannya.

Steve kemudian mencium kening Claire pelan,Claire pun menutup mata nya merasakan kehangatan bibir Steve menyentuh keningnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali berpelukan tapi ketika Claire memeluk Steve untuk kedua kalinya,Ia melihat cahaya laser merah membidik tepat di kepala bagian belakang Steve.

Claire terasa bungkam,Ia melongo menatap ke arah sumber laser tersebut.

Dengan sangat terkejut ia melihat ke sumber laser merah itu ternyata saudara kandungnya Chris tengah membidik pria yang sedang di peluknya ini.

Waktu terasa berhenti ketika peluru tepat menuju bidikan laser tersebut.

"Dada ku sesak...aku tak yakin dia telah..." Claire bergumam dalam hati dengan jantung yang berdetak keras.

Darah terciprat dari arah belakang kepala Steve.

Claire melongo menatap Steve yang tengah meregang nyawa nya,Steve tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi hanya senyum kecil menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Claire terasa bungkam seribu bahasa ketika mendapati dari arah luar jendela Chris yang tak lain kakak kandungnya sendiri masih berdiri memegang senjata Riffle semi auto di tangannya.

Claire melepaskan pelukannya,Steve kemudian ambruk ke lantai.

Wajah Pria yang beberapa detik lalu dipeluknya terlihat kaku dengan bibir yang mulai membiru.

"S-Steve.. bangun! Steve.. jangan tinggalkan aku..kumohon steve" rintih Claire.

Suara Claire terdengar parau dengan air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari mata biru shappirenya tersebut.

"Oh God~ Steve come on Steve wake up!"

"Kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku,kan?" gumam Claire tak henti-henti dengan suara lirih.

"Steve.. *hiks hiks* Steve.. banguuunn.. kumohon.." Claire memluk kembali mayat pria yang menyatakan cinta nya 10tahun yang lalu itu.

Claire tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghapus air mata nya.

Ia kemudian membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah handgun dari laci tersebut.

Dengan cepat Claire segera membuka jendela dan menodongkan handgun miliknya ke arah luar jendela.

Pikiran aneh-aneh telah menggerayangi benaknya.

"Aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa melakukan ini..." teriak batin Claire menjadi-jadi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Claire mencoba menarik pelatuk handgun nya.

"Kau tak dapat di andalkan !" teriak Claire dengan suara hampir habis.

Claire menarik pelatuk handgun nya berbarengan dengan teriakan suara parau nya.

Dor!

Tubuh pria yang tak lain kakak kandung Claire tersebut ambruk di tanah yang bersalju.

Claire baru tersadar,Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan jatuh kelantai.

"A-Apa yang ku lakukan?" kata Claire dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Claire menatap handgun yang ia pegang.

"Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." desis Claire.

Claire berdiri kemudian menatap ke luar jendela lalu menatap pria yang terbujur kaku di belakangnya.

"Ti-Tiiiidaaaakkkkkkk...!" jerit Claire menjadi-jadi.

* * *

"Claire.. Claire.. kau kenapa? tanya Chris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Claire yang rebahan di atas ranjang.

"Kau bermimpi buruk yaaa..." tanya Chris heran melihat Claire mengigau sambil berteriak-teriak.

Nafas Claire masih tersengal-sengal,Claire langsung memeluk kakaknya yang duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut.

"Kakak.. maafkan aku.." kata Claire sambil menangis.

"Kau kenapa? apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Chris.

Claire mengangguk dengan air mata berlinang.

"Sudah...sudah.. itu hanyalah mimpi.." tenang Chris kepada Claire yang masih menahan tangisnya.

"Ayooo.. bangun ini sudah pagi.." kata Chris sembari menarik tangan adiknya tersebut.

"Ahh ayolah.. cepat mandi.. kau harus berangkat kerja!" ajak Chris sembari menghapus air mata di pipi Claire.

The End

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ttg Claire...

Huhuhu author jadi pingin nangisss... T.T

Yeee.. Untung aja tuh cuma mimpi...

#teriak2gaje


End file.
